


Rooftop

by Hatake_Kai



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Magic AU, blood lines, magic world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 00:26:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8511673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatake_Kai/pseuds/Hatake_Kai





	

Dick grew up with magic at his fingertips since before he could remember, the blue sparks always at his fingertips. His father once told him that his ancestors were of the fae, nature spirits whose essence was pure magic. His mother was of mage blood. Dick's mixed lineage made Dick a rarity in society, not that Bruce let that get out to the press. No beyond the Wayne household, the world thought that Dick Grayson was just a normal human, no magic besides what has been deemed a 'natural charisma' among the gossip rags.

It had been Dick's choice in the beginning. He just could not find it in himself to bring out his magic in those weeks and months after his parents died. The usual warmth that he felt whenever he would tap into that part of himself felt wrong after the fall. Bruce never questioned him, though, even after he started training him to be Robin.

Dick knew there was something different about Bruce, something he had never encountered before. Like there was a darkness inside of Bruce, yet whenever he would focus it would change. Dick and Bruce soon became good at not talking about those things, though, and soon Dick found himself almost an adult and not even knowing the man who helped guide him into manhood. He came into his own in a world where a Fairie's child was welcomed into the ranks of the gods' blessed. It was among these that he learned to tap back into his own magic, and from there found himself leaving Wayne Manor and Bruce's side.

It made Dick angry that Bruce did fight to have him stay with him. It was like the older man was not allowing himself to go and find himself. To learn to be his own in his life and magic. Dick did just that, taking a new name and colors. Nightwing, from a legend from beyond the stars, with an electric blue bird in a field of black. He felt freed, finally letting the blue sparks finally leave his skin.

It was not until Dick learned that Bruce had picked up a new boy to wear his family's colors that he decided to go back to Gotham.

\--------------

It had taken longer than Dick would have liked to admit, but his return to Gotham was delayed more times that he would have liked. At first, he knew he was making excuses. The Donna-Terry thing was not as entirely important as he made it out to be. Even Kori had said he could not have just come back the morning of. Then there was Abracadabra's attack on the city, which Dick totally disagreed was not after he was supposed to have left. And then Roy came into town for a few days, and well, who was he to not stay in town to see one of his oldest friends?

Finally, Dick found himself in Gotham. He made sure no one knew he was coming; he did not fancy running into Bruce or Barbara. Honestly by the time he got to the Gotham train station he had no clue what he wanted from this trip. He still did not know when he suited up and started running the rooftops as Nightwing.

Gotham at night, though, was almost like returning home. Dick found himself not even turning up his nose at the alleyway odors as he flipped seamlessly between two tenement buildings. He was almost enjoying himself when he saw a flash of yellow out of the corner of his eye. After that, he followed a boy in what looked like a slightly modified version of his old costume, green pixie boots and all. He wondered for half a second if he looked even as remotely ridiculous as the boy did, looking over the city in those scaly shorts.

Jason Todd was the boy's name. A boy with no real past and a future that would be almost as blank if Bruce got his way. The magical bloodlines of his family were too muddled to say what powers he could possibly have. If any would or could manifest themselves. Dick found out that was a common problem in Gotham, mixed lineages producing powerless children because everything just cancels the powers in the end.

With a smirk on his lips, Dick made his way to the rooftop the boy had stopped at. The younger one looked like he was confused, if not just lost. How long had Bruce been training him if he looked like that? Why was he alone?

Nothing made much sense, but soon Dick found himself landing behind the kid and getting a satisfying yelp of surprise in return for his efforts. That moment was soon killed when the boy turned, a look of curious recognition soon turning to a knowing grin. "So that's the test is it?" The boy's voice was maybe a bit sharper than Dick would have thought. "Wants to see how the newer model handles itself against the former. Couldn't have thought of anything better myself."

Dick wanted to laugh, "/So it's his gauntlet night is it? What luck." He thought as he said aloud, "Not sure what you mean, kid. I was just out on a leisurely stroll."

The kid looked angry for a moment, one of his fist clenching at his side. "Yeah like I should believe that, Dickhead. The old man said I'd know the challenge when I saw it, and from what I've seen tonight it has to be you." Jason rushed towards Dick, going for a frontal attack that would have maybe worked on an untrained street thug.

"Small birds with little wings should be more careful where they fly." Dick laughed, doing an effortless backflip as he spoke, "Wouldn't want to fall too far from the nest."

Jason swung again, Dick having to move quicker than before as Jason tried to take advantage of the height difference with a mid level punch. "I'm older than you were when you started all of this."

"Yeah, but I'm sure I was taller than you are now." Dick used Jason's shoulders to flip over the boy, knocking him to the ground and then quickly pinning him to the ground. "Now, will you stop this. I'm not your test tonight, Little Wing." Dick sent a small shock of electricity through his fingers to subdue the kid, he was tougher than he looked.

Jason muttered something that Dick knew for a fact would have resulted in Alfred washing his mouth out with salt if he had heard it.

"Now, now... Alf would have a coronary if he heard you talk like that."

 


End file.
